


I just need you

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: Prompt sent by Afonso "Lena gets sick and Kara takes care of her, Lena is a little clingy cos shes sick and it's cute and Kara loves it, loves being depended on by a strong woman. Later on Kara blows out her powers and it's Lena's turn to save her day with lots of cuddles (and possibly save the day literally)."





	I just need you

Kara was sitting on the couch with some takeout she got when she was walking back home and watching a random movie Netflix had recommended. She finished eating and cleaned everything up before walking back to the couch, laying down and searching for another movie to watch. She decided to watch a Disney movie. The movie was almost over when she heard the door opening and a soft groan. 

“Hey baby, how was your day?” She asked without getting up, just lifting her head a bit and looking back. Lena didn’t say anything, she just walked towards the couch and laid down on top of Kara, hiding her face in her neck and letting out another soft groan. “Hey, what happened?” Kara held Lena and ran her hands down her back. 

“I don’t feel well.” Lena said tearfully, with a pout and tried to sink further into Kara’s embrace. 

“Aw baby, I’m sorry. Want me to call Alex? What are you feeling?”

“My head hurts, I’m nauseous and I feel weak.” Her voice was barely a whisper now. 

“Poor thing. Should we call Alex? I can take you to the DEO for her to check you up.” Kara tried to move in order to get up but Lena stopped her. 

“No, I want to stay here with you.” Lena gripped the front of Kara’s shirt.

“I will be there with you the whole time Lena.” Kara tried again while caressing Lena’s back.

“No, I just want you to hold me, please Kara!” Lena sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

“No, no, don’t cry. We can stay. Let me help you up. We can take a quick shower and change into something more comfortable before going to bed, ok?” Lena nodded but didn’t actually try to get up. “Alright, have you eaten anything today?”

“I had chicken and salad for lunch. I managed a few bites before my stomach started to protest and I decided it was safer to stop.” Lena practically whispered into Kara’s neck. Kara wasn’t sure if Lena’s throat was also bothering her or if the girl was just exhausted. 

“Ok. Now, your face is really hot. I think you have a fever. What do you usually take when you have a fever? I can go get your medicine while you sleep.”

“I don’t know, Nothing. Let’s just sleep and if I’m not better in the morning you call your sister.” Lena spoke quietly again and moved to get more comfortable. 

“You don’t… how did you take care of yourself before I came along? Oh Rao Lena. Come on, let’s go take a shower so we can sleep, I can feel you starting to fall asleep on top of me.” Kara smiled while getting up with the human sized koala attached to her chest. Lena was a lovely girlfriend, but Kara was always the clingy one. Lena only got like that when she was sick, and even though Kara hated to see Lena in any type of pain, she loved to take care of her. Besides, clingy Lena was the cutest thing in the universe.  
They took a shower and Kara helped Lena get ready, getting her dressed and drying her hair before sitting by her side on the bed. “What do you take when you have a headache? You keep pressing your head, I don’t think you’ll be able to fall asleep like this.” Kara asked while running her fingers through Lena’s hair, softly massaging her scalp. 

“I don’t want you to go.” Lena said in a hoarse voice while pouting with her eyes closed and holding Kara’s arm. Lena opened her eyes suddenly, “I think I left some painkillers in the cabinet in the bathroom last time I got sick, remember? During game night 2 months ago?” 

“I do, you poor thing. You need to work a little less, your body is not handling it well honey. Alright, I’m going to get your medicine and a glass of water. I will be right back baby.” Kara kissed Lena’s head before getting up and walking to the bathroom in search for Lena’s medicine. She found it pretty easily and went to grab a glass of water in the kitchen. She walked back into their room with everything and sat back beside Lena who had her eyes closed and brows knitted together in pain. “Here.” Lena opened her eyes again and stretched her arms out. “let me help you sit up.” Kara held Lena’s arms and sat her up gently. She handed her the pill and the water, waited for her to drink it before laying down and bringing Lena with her. “Wake me up if you need anything. If you still have a fever in the morning, I will call Alex, just to make sure it’s nothing serious and to know what you should take.” Kara paused before adding. “You know you’re not going to work tomorrow, right?”

“Yes. I talked to Jess before I left, I asked her to cancel all my meetings because I wasn’t feeling well, and I knew you were going to tell me to take a few days off to rest.” Lena finished her sentence and sighed as Kara went back to massaging her scalp softly. Lena fell asleep in less than 10 minutes and Kara finally relaxed and let herself fall asleep too. 

 

Lena woke up at 8 am, one hour later than usual, holding her head firmly. She wasn’t worse but she also wasn’t better, she turned around to look at Kara and saw that her girlfriend wasn’t there. She tried to call for her but realized she had lost her voice.

“Stupid cold” she whispered angrily before getting up. She walked into the kitchen and saw Kara making breakfast, she sat on the stool behind the island with a little tired smile while looking at her girlfriend. 

“Good morning Lee. Feeling any better?” Kara asked and look back at Lena who shook her head. “Aw honey, I’m sorry. Are you hungry?” Lena shook her head again and held her stomach with a little pout. “I taught you well, didn’t why? Your pout is so adorable. You should use it on your meetings, it will get you all the contracts you want.” They laughed a little and Kara sat besides Lena to eat, trying to feed her a little so she would be able to take whatever medicine Alex told her to.  
As they finish, they moved back into their room and laid down on the bed.  
“I already called Alex, she said she’s coming as soon as she has some free time at the DEO. You were shivering under the covers when I woke up. I didn’t find the thermometer, but your face was very pale, and your cheeks were flushed. I could feel the heat coming from you. That’s why I didn’t wait for you to wake up to call her.” Kara spoke in a low voice while running her fingers through Lena’s hair, massaging her scalp and kissing her cheeks.

“It’s ok. My throat started to hurt more this morning. I even lost my voice.” Lena was sure that Kara was the only one who was able to hear her right now. Almost no sound came out, her voice was lower than a whisper.

“I can tell. Oh Rao baby, I’m so sorry. Alex will give you something and tomorrow you will be all better.” She laid back and let Lena get comfortable on top of her, laying on her chest and holding her shirt. “Try to rest, I will wake you up when Alex arrives.” 

“Thanks.” Lena barely got out before closing her eyes, letting herself relax and sleep. 

 

Alex came a few hours later, checked Lena up and called 2 hours later with the results: cold and exhaustion, which was no surprise to any of them. She prescribed a stronger medication for the head and body aches, and obviously lots of rest. At night, Kara made some soup, that did not come from a can, which worried Lena at the beginning, but it ended up being really good and Kara didn’t even try to hide how proud of herself she was. “You really are adorable, Kara, but you only made soup. It won’t get you to win MasterChef you know?” Lena’s voice was slowly coming back, and she looked a bit stronger already. Kara pouted at her and her eyes filled up with tears. “Oh no baby, I’m just messing with you, it’s amazing, you’re actually learning how to make… edible things and I’m so proud of you.” 

“You’re so mean sometimes. You were a lot cuter when you didn’t want to let go of me yesterday.” Kara tried to hide a smile.

“I’m just kidding sweetie. I love you, thank you for taking care of me.”

“Anytime and I love you too, very much.” She leaned forward and gave Lena a kiss before laying her forehead on Lena’s. “let’s change and go to bed. You need to rest, and I need to wake up early.” She said before picking Lena up and walking to their room. She gently let go of her and let her change while she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After they both had changed, they went to bed. “Wake me up if you need me, ok?” Kara said as Lena came to lay down on her chest like she did almost every night. 

“Thank you. Goodnight love.” Lena hid her face on Kara’s neck and closed her eyes. 

“Night baby.” Kara replied already half asleep. 

 

Just 2 days later, Kara walked in through the front door, which was weird because she always came in through the balcony. Lena turned off her computer and turned to look at Kara, still dressed as Supergirl looking exhausted. Kara walked and sat on the couch before moving a bit to lay her head on Lena’s legs and closed her eyes. “Tired? You always come in through the balcony door and scare the shit out of me, what happened today?”

“I blew my powers.” Kara said with her face on Lena’s stomach and hands gripping the back of her shirt. 

“What? I can’t understand you baby.” Lena started caressing Kara’s hair and tried to move her head so Kara would be looking at her.

Kara sighed before speaking again, “I blew my powers. I was fighting an alien and when I was using my heat vision, I felt my body getting tired. When the alien fell, I did too. I’m fine, no broken bones or anything, but I’m exhausted and my entire body hurts.” Kara spoke in a whiny voice and hid her face on Lena’s stomach again.

“That sucks. Did you get checked out before coming home? Are you sure you’re ok?” Lena was sounding a bit concerned, she hated to be reminded that her girlfriend was not exactly unbreakable. Because she is an alien and, well Supergirl, it was hard to keep in mind that there are still a few things out there that can hurt her, and that scared Lena. 

“Yeah, Alex checked me. She said I’m fine and that the pain is normal. Because I used my strength all day, my body got tired. You humans, you’re all so fragile, I hate this.” Kara gestured at herself before moving her hands to grip Lena’s shirt again. 

“You’re so dramatic Kara. Go take a shower, I will make us some dinner and we can just watch some movies. Sounds good?” Lena said with a soft smile on. 

“I guess. But I’m not dramatic, this is horrible. I can´t believe you all feel like this after a day of work.” She hugged Lena more tightly. 

“You’re a drama queen honey. And we don’t feel like that everyday, at least not everyone, just… look, you’re distracting me now, go take a shower while I make something to eat.” Lena tried to move to help Kara up. 

“I'm so tired. Can I stay here with you a little more?” she tried to use her pout. 

“Adorable, but no. Go and get ready, we can sit here and relax as much as you want after. I’m sure you’re hungry so go now and I won’t leave your side once you get back. Deal?”

“Deal.” Kara slowly started to get up, groaning at the pain all over her body. 

“Take a warm shower, it will help to relax your muscles and relieve a bit of the pain.” Lena said while walking towards the kitchen. 

“Ok, thank you.”

 

20 minutes later Kara walked out and dropped onto the couch with a sigh.  
“I made pasta for dinner tonight, we can eat while watching TV. We can turn today into a movie night. I know you love that.”

“YES, thank you baby. I love you so much.” She moved on the couch and helped Lena with their plates, placing them on the coffee table and kissing her before looking for the remote to turn the TV on.  
After they finish eating, Kara insisted on doing the dishes and putting them into the dishwasher. Then she sat back beside Lena and laid down with her head on Lena’s lap with Lena caressing her head while they watched TV.  
“Where does it hurt the most?” Lena asked softly as the credits of the 3rd movie started to roll on the TV. 

“My shoulders and my back.” Kara whined once again and moved her hands to her shoulders with a pout. 

“I'm guessing painkillers won’t work. Even though you lost your powers, your biology is still the same so it’s probably still too strong and would burn through the medicine too fast.” Kara nodded with tears in her eyes while trying to press onto her shoulders. “Let’s go to our room, you need to lie down and relax.” Lena slowly lifted Kara’s head from her lap and got up, she stood in front of Kara and stretched her arms out, “come on, get up.” Kara groaned while lifting her arms, holding Lena’s hands and trying to get her body up. “I know it hurts, it sucks to be a human sometimes, but for you, this will be over tomorrow or the day after.” Lena used all her strength to pull Kara up and kept holding her arms as they walked to their room, she just let go of Kara once they reached the bed. Kara dropped onto the bed with a groan and closed her eyes. Lena sat besides her and touched Kara’s face to get her attention. “Can I touch your back? I can give you a massage if you want. I’m not the best, but it might help you sleep a little, which will help you feel better tomorrow.” 

“Yes, please. I’m not good at being human, am I?” Kara asked with a tiny smile and eyes closed. 

“No, but it’s ok. You have a pretty good excuse.” Lena laughed softly. “My little alien. You’ll probably get used to it.”

“I don’t think I will ever get used to it. Thank you for helping me, you’re more patient than Alex when I lose my powers, I guess I am a little dramatic.” She opened her eyes and looked up at Lena. 

“Oh, honey, you’re a little dramatic with your powers. Without them, you’re super dramatic.” Lena laughed. 

“No, I’m not super dramatic. I’m in pain, that’s all.” Kara tried to defend herself. The pout and puppy eyes just showed that Lena was right, but she loved it anyway, clingy and dramatic Kara, so she wasn’t about to start a fight because of it. 

“Right, whatever you say Kara. Now, please, lay on your stomach, stay quiet and try to sleep so I can go to sleep too.” Lena knelt besides Kara on the bed.

“Fine.” She turned around and rolled over, she let out a sigh and closed her eyes when Lena started to press her fingers on her shoulder and her thumb on her neck. She opened her eyes again a few minutes later, lifting her head a little to look at Lena, “I’m sorry for losing my powers by the way. I know you get worried every time it happens, and I know I should be more careful. I promise to pay more attention to the warnings my body sends and ask for help before I lose my powers next time. I love you.”

“You have nothing to apologize for but thank you. I would really appreciate it if you started asking for help more often. I know you’re a hero, but even the most powerful beings need some help sometimes. And I love you too.” She spoke softly, her fingers were gently kneading into Kara’s shoulders and down her back. She felt Kara starting to relax, her breathing slowing down and just 5 minutes later she was out, Lena smiled and kissed her head, getting a few strands of hair away from her face. A tiny smile appeared on Kara’s face as her fingers brushed on her cheek and Lena wished she had her phone with her.

She finally laid down and got comfortable under the blanket. She felt Kara moving a bit and saw her getting closer, getting her head onto Lena’s shoulder and wrapping her arms around her chest. Lena, again, wished she had her phone with her. Even asleep, Kara was super touchy and wanted to stay as close to Lena as possible, and she loved it. She loved everything about Kara. She quickly fell asleep with a smile on her face.

 

On the next morning, Lena was the first to wake up. Kara’s head had moved up to her chest during the night and her legs were tangled with Lena’s. She tried to move in order to get up and start to make breakfast, but Kara was holding her like a koala, an alien sized koala. She just sighed with a smile on her face and tried to wake Kara up. “Hey, sleepyhead, it’s time to wake up.” She kissed Kara’s head and smiled. 

“No. Just 5 more minutes.” Kara said in the cutest sleepy voice Lena had ever heard. 

“It’s already past 7, aren’t you hungry?” she felt Kara nod, but she didn’t let go. “Well, then you need to let me up so I can make us breakfast.” She ran her fingers through Kara’s hair and down her back and heard Kara sigh and relax again. “Is everything still hurting?” she asked and kept her hand on Kara’s back. 

“Yeah, but not like yesterday, it’s getting better, thank Rao.” She moved her hands to hold Lena’s arm. 

“Where does it hurt the most now?” Lena asked looking down at her.

“My legs, I had to walk all the way from the DEO.” She spoke in a whiny voice and pouted. 

“You could have called an Uber Kara.” It was probably hard for Kara to remember how to be a human, after all, she wasn’t one. 

“I don’t like cars. I feel trapped in them and I didn’t have my civilian clothes with me for some reason so how would I explain to the driver that Supergirl needed a ride home? And if I had another panic attack in there, how would Supergirl explain that?” Kara was sounding a bit mad, but Lena knew it wasn’t directed at her, it was at herself, because she couldn’t control her fears sometimes. 

“Alright, I see your point. But you’ve been doing better with cars, we traveled with your sister all the way to your mother’s house and you were fine.” Lena knew how hard it was for Kara to stay in closed places and she knew why, but she also knew Kara was slowly improving. 

“That’s because J’onn let us borrow his car and it’s all open, it has no roof so I can see everything.” Kara spoke quietly. She didn’t like to talk about it. She understood it wasn’t weakness, but being a superhero sometimes made it harder for her to accept a few things about herself.

“Oh, ok. Yeah, the Uber would probably have a car with a roof. Alright, let’s hope you don’t need that again. Just, pay attention to your body and ask for help. Now, can I please get up my beautiful koala?” Lena tried not to laugh. 

“You were like a koala too when you were sick a few days ago.” Kara lifted her head to look at Lena while giggling. 

“Was I? Oh God I’m sorry. I don’t know, the moment I started to feel sick, I just wanted to be with you. As soon as I finished signing all the important papers, I got up and told Jess I was leaving and that I was going to take a few days off. All I could think about on my way home was you.” Lena explained, blushing a little at how clingy she sounded. 

“I wasn’t complaining, so please, do not apologize. In fact, I love when you do that, when you get clingy. I love having you by my side, or in that case, attached to my chest.” Kara giggled softly and laid her head back down. 

“Alright, I love having you on my side and attached to my chest, but unfortunately I can’t carry you around like you can with me, so let me go and let’s go make breakfast.” She spoke in a firm voice but broke at Kara’s little miserable face. Kara could be more dramatic than a child sometimes. 

“Ugh, fine.” Kara finally moved and got up. Lena did the same and they walked to the kitchen. They made pancakes and sat on the island to eat. 

“I will do the dishes this time. Go sit in the living room, I will be there in a minute.” She watched as Kara walked away to the living room and dropped onto the couch dramatically. She rolled her eyes and laughed softly. She walked to the living room and stood in front of the couch, “Can you lift your legs for a second?” she asked softly. 

“Oh, sorry.” Kara curled up and held her legs close to her chest. 

“Place your legs here, let me help you.” Lena touched Kara’s legs. Kara stretched her legs again and gently laid them on Lena’s lap. “Want to turn the TV on or would you prefer to just talk?” She asked as she started to massage Kara’s legs and feet.

“Let’s talk, I want to hear your voice. How was your meeting yesterday?” Kara asked and closed her eyes as the pain started to subside and her muscles started to relax again. 

“It was stressful, all those men in the room thought they knew more than me just because I’m a woman. They wouldn’t listen to me, so I got up and raised my voice a little bit. They were all shocked, but they listened to me and ended up loving my idea. I got the contract.” Lena sounded proud of herself. 

“I’m so proud of you. I knew you could do it, you’re the best businesswoman in the world.” Kara still had her eyes closed but she had a huge smile on her face. 

“I don’t know about the whole world, but I’m really good, aren’t I?” Lena said and blushed a little, giggling. 

“I love to hear you being so confident. You’re the best Lena Luthor, you’re a hero. My hero.” Kara opened her eyes again and smiled at Lena. “How are you feeling now that you don’t work crazy hours anymore?”

“Really good. My body is not as tired, I haven’t experienced a stress induced headache in 2 days and I get to spend more time with my beautiful superhero girlfriend, which is obviously the best part.”

“Obviously. I’m loving to have dinner with you everyday, going to bed at a reasonable time and waking up with you still besides me.” Kara reached out to hold one of Lena’s hands. Lena gave her hand a gentle squeeze before going back to massaging her leg. 

“It has definitely helped a lot. I should have done that a long time ago, I wouldn’t have gotten sick so many times and I wouldn’t be as stressed. Being a woman in this field is so stressful and I was making it worse by overworking. Mother would probably lecture me for leaving some of the work for my assistants. She would say only we are capable of making a perfect job. I’m glad I don’t listen to her anymore. Anyway, what about you? How’s everything at CatCo going?” As she looked over at Kara, she realized the girl had fallen asleep, “Are you kidding me?” she laughed and moved Kara’s legs away from hers and moved to lay down on Kara’s chest. Kara moved in her sleep to wrap her arms around Lena. She fell asleep in less than a minute. 

They’re startled awake a few hours later by the police and ambulances sirens. Kara jumped out of the couch almost knocking Lena off it. “I’m sorry. Oh YES! Thank Rao, my powers are back. Thank you so much baby.” She gave Lena a quick kiss and superspeeded to their room and came back a few seconds later dressed as Supergirl. “I will be right back. I love you.” She screamed from the balcony door before flying away. 

“I love you too.” Lena spoke knowing that her girlfriend could hear her. She had a silly smile on for a few minutes, she still couldn’t believe how everything had worked out for her. Her life had gotten so much better after she met Kara. She had friends now, a family really, something she thought she would never had after her mother died. She loved all of them so much. She couldn’t remember having friends after moving in with the Luthors, so she would do anything for her new friends and was so happy thinking how they would do the same for her. 

She spent the rest of the day working from home. She made lunch and Kara sat and ate with her once she was done as Supergirl. They had a quiet day, watching shows and talking. At night they ate dinner, showered and went to bed. Kara obviously moved quickly to Lena’s chest and wrapped her arms and legs around her. “Goodnight baby.” She whispered. 

“Goodnight sweetheart.” Lena sighed and relax, falling asleep in a few seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> You can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome


End file.
